Easter Party
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: The New Directions and Blaine all gather at the Hummel-Hudson house for Easter


This just popped out of nowhere!

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphey owns all

It was Easter Sunday at the Hummel-Hudson house. Kurt was running around doing Easter whatnot. Finn was doing what Kurt told him to do, and cleaning up. The New directions and Blaine were coming over to celebrate Easter with them. Burt and Carole were out of town visiting family and were due back tonight. But they were given permission to have people over. Finn was thankful, because if they werent, Kurt wouldnt allow people over.

By 1o'clock everybody was there. They were all sitting around the TV watching "Worlds Dumbest" laughing. Puck looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who were currently on the couch, Kurt in between Blaine's legs and asked,

"So Kurt, when are you coming back to the New Directions?" Everybody in the foremetioned glee club turned and looked.

"I dont know..." Blaine frowned

"He is never going back to that school" Everybody looked at Blaine with question marks on thier faces, "That asshole, Karosky or whatever is still there. He cant go back."

"Espiecially now, hes got a boyfriend. All the more reason to get harrassed...no offense." Artie said slowly

"No your right."

"Look at the bright side, you cant get picked on for being a virgin anymore..." Finn said helpfully

"your not a virgin anymore?" Rachel screamed

"Shut up! Yes...I am not a virgin" Kurt said blushing, looking up at Blaine. Both were assulted with questions then Puck stood up and looked at Blaine, everybody got quiet and listened,

"I swear to god. If you hurt him, emotinally, or phyiscally. I will chop both your nuts and your dick off." The whole room stayed quiet. Then Blaine inhaled deeply,

"Dont worry. I really like Kurt. I would never hurt him."

"Not true" Santana said out of no where, everyone looked at her, "Sodomy is like have a baby, your asshole is only so big, and im sure your not tiny" People nodded while Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Who wans to play Micheal Jackson Experience?" Finn shouted standing up, "Or anything, this is getting akward." Within 5 minutes Kurt, Puck, Mike and Brittany were all up and dancing to Thriller. People sang, or just talked. They all swapped out turns, and before long they had all started playing Harry Potter scene it. After everyone had stolen Monopoly pieces and fought over who go what, Blaine owned everyone. There was no "almost won" he kicked everyones butt. Scene it turned into Truth or Dare. After Santana made out with Mike, Kurt had given Puck a lap dance (which surprisingly left Puck hard), Finn kissed Blaine and Rachel had stripped to her underwear, and amoung other teenage things they all diecided to watch a movie. West Side Story was put on, and before long, the whole group had passed out. Kurt and Blaine somehow laid on the couch, Puck had thier feet in his lap and had his head back. Finn and Rachel sat on the loveseat, thier heads together. Mike sat on the recliner with Tina laying across him. Santana, Brittany and Quinn all laid on the floor. Mercedes sat with her head by Kurts face. Each of the glee clubbers were snoring softly when Burt and Carole walked in the door they laughed and pulled blankets out of Kurts bedroom, whick laid across Puck, Kurt and Blaine, Finns room, which covered Finn and Rachel, and the extra blankets, went to Mike and Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn, and Mercedes. Even though Burt didnt like the face Kurt was currently spooned up against his boyfriend, Carole convinced him not to wake him up, and the two parents walked back to thier bedrooms.

-The next morning!-

Blaine shifted and felt his back up against something and someone was up against his chest, he opened his eyes and saw Kurt in front of him, then he became aware that the TV was on a couple people were awake, but mostly everyone slept. He also became aware of his feet, that were slightly elavated he looked down and saw Puck had both his and Kurts feet on his lap. He remember he and Kurt laid on the couch watching West Side Story and Puck walked over and picked up thier feet and laid it down on his lap. He turned and watched Spongebob, probably put on because by Brittany, within a good hour or so everyone was awake, except Carole and Burt. Kurt smiled,

"I hope dad isnt mad that you guys spent the night."

"I know mom isnt"

"Your right." Carole came out of the bedroom, "Both of you. I mean your father was excited you slept with Blaine, again."

"Again?" Quinn asked

"Yeah after you all diecided to get wasted, Blaine spent the night here."

"oh"

After 2 hours Burt stumbled downstairs and sat on his recliner. He didnt say anything. Around noon is when he finally asked when everyone was going home. To that everybody said they were actually getting ready to go home. They were all gone by 2ish and all Burt had to say about the Kurt and Blaine thing was

"your clothes better had stayed on"

"they were dad. they were."


End file.
